Ninja Warrior 60
this is the 60th anniversary! we are 10 away from Tying With STICKMAN SASUKE for most Tournaments! Note To All The Haters Out There: My Ninja Warrior Is Not Biased! and before we move on i am gonna say that 2 people won last time and a new era is here! Ninja Warrior IMPOSSIBLE! this is the tournament which will decide which competitors will be in the impossible all stars group Stage 1 128 seconds 1 quad steps 2 swinging pendulum rope swing but a hang move block is attached to the rope swing-hang move fusion 3 bomb slider kai platform is replaced by a float slider-rope glider-rigged circle slider-bomb slider fusion 4 fish bone 5 the cube on the hit UK game show the cube competitors have to get into the cube and do 1 of the 3 challenges and it randomizes which one you will be doing competitors either do a narrow path blindfolded or throw a ball into a tank of water or throw a ball into a tube and catch it from the other side. the only way to fail is if you fail one of the tasks or time out 6 tackle 32-33 version 300k 320k for men and 80k 100k 120k for women 7 warped wall 18-27 31-version 8 dancing stones kai 1 dancing stones you can touch the stones with your hands to help yourself 9 tarzan jump called tarzan rope 10 rope climb Competitors 1 Paul Ranger 3. bomb slider kai 2 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 24.3 seconds left 3 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. quad steps 4 Dr. Cody Sessions 3. bomb slider kai 5 Mario Mendoza 2. swinging pendulum 6 James Sclar 3. bomb slider kai 7 Daisuke Nakata CLEAR 38.7 seconds left. 8 Rachael Goldstein 6. tackle. time out. 9 Jesse Labreck CLEAR 32.4 seconds left. 10 Michelle Warnky 5. the cube. 11 Alyssa Beird 2. swinging pendulum 12 Meagan Martin CLEAR 9.4 seconds left. 13 Randy Muscle 1. quad steps 14 You Shigeki 1. quad steps 15 Shigenori Ueki 4. fish bone 16 Lion Onishi 1. quad steps 17 Hori 1. quad steps 18 Kokubu Beauty 2. swinging pendulum 19 Hiroshi Yazaki 2. swinging pendulum 20 Ryouji Higa 5. the cube 21 Motohide Oya 7. warped wall. time out 22 Casey Cummings 7. warped wall. time out 23 Andrew Gilbert 7. warped wall. time out 24 Takashi Ono 1. quad steps 25 Katsuo Yamanaka 3. bomb slider kai 26 Katsumori Nomura 4. fish bone 27 Clement Dumais CLEAR 29.4 seconds left 28 Nicolas Cerquant CLEAR 27.0 seconds left 29 Jean Tezenas du Montcel 4. fish bone 30 Chloe Henry 3. bomb slider kai 31 Brandon Douglass 3. bomb slider kai 32 Travis Furlanic 3. bomb slider kai 33 Takeshi Hattori 3. bomb slider kai 34 Yuuji Maruyama 3. bomb slider kai 35 Satoshi Inoue 3. bomb slider kai 36 Yukiko Takahashi 3. bomb slider kai 37 Kazuo Katada 4. fish bone 38 Daisuke Uno 5. the cube 39 Satoshi Obata 8. dancing stones kai 40 Robert Vinodo Burayatto 1. quad steps 41 Junpei Morita 2. swinging pendulum 42 Jun Sato CLEAR 16.0 seconds left 43 Hiromichi Sato CLEAR 18.4 seconds left 44 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 19.2 seconds left 45 Chin Xiao Ling CLEAR 20.9 seconds left 46 Naoki Iketani 8. dancing stones kai 47 Masato 2. swinging pendulum 48 Minoru Kuramochi 1. quad steps 49 Yasuo Aoki 1. quad steps 50 Masami Harashima 2. swinging pendulum 51 Tomoni Ozawa 1. quad steps 52 Masaru Nagai 1. quad steps 53 Eiichi Miura 7. warped wall. time out 54 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 8. dancing stones kai 55 Takeru 8. dancing stones kai. time out 56 Wataru Mori 7. warped wall. time out 57 Lee En-Chih 2. swinging pendulum 58 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 5. the cube 59 Tatsuya Tada 4. fish bone 60 Isabella Rositano CLEAR 13.0 seconds left 61 Olivia Vivian CLEAR 18.4 seconds left. 1st time she didnt backflip up the warped wall 62 Loki Kuroi 4. fish bone 63 Ben Polson 4. fish bone 64 Tom O Halloran 4. fish bone 65 Hitoshi Kanno 4. fish bone 66 Arashi Murata 4. fish bone 67 Harumi Oguri CLEAR 0.0 seconds left. she had about 50 seconds on the warped wall but missed 2 times than did it on her 3rd try with 19 seconds left then rushed the dancing stones kai and the xlaxon sounded then she started the tarzan jump into rope climb and struggled her way up and made it to the top with 0.5 seconds left and pressed the buzzer with 0.05 seconds left the closest to a Stage 1 time out in Ninja Warriors History 68 Tomoe Maruyama 4. fish bone 69 Ryan Roberts 4. fish bone 70 Richard King 4. fish bone 71 Ragivaru Anastase 5. the cube 72 Cain Clarke 3. bomb slider kai 73 Jaegar May 3. bomb slider kai 74 Matt May 4. fish bone 75 Jonny Urzsuly CLEAR 7.0 seconds left 76 Timothy Shieff CLEAR 36.4 seconds left 77 Georgia Munroe 4. fish bone 78 Errol Mundy 2. swinging pendulum 79 Jonathan Morris CLEAR 18.4 seconds left 80 Owen McKenzie 3. bomb slider kai 81 Ossur Eriksfoss 2. swinging pendulum. failed dismount 82 Manuel Cornu 4. fish bone 83 Laura Rogora 4. fish bone 84 Stefano Ghisolfi 7. warped wall. time out 85 Damiano Capulli 3. bomb slider kai 86 Simon Brunner 2. swinging pendulum 87 Marcus Ertelt 4. fish bone 88 Bjarke Tonnesen 4. fish bone 89 Rie Komiya 1. quad steps. toe skimmed the water on 2nd step in the shock of the tournament 90 Maho Tanaka 7. warped wall. time out 91 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 29.0 seconds left 92 Daisuke Miyazaki CLEAR 28.4 seconds left 93 Yuuji Urushihara 7. warped wall. time out 94 Naoya Tajima CLEAR 3.5 seconds left 95 Yusuke Morimoto 4. fish bone. toe skimmed the water right at the end after getting knocked off by the 18th and final prong 96 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 8. dancing stones kai 97 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 1.5 seconds left 98 Nicole Hibbert CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 99 Kim Magnus CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 42.5 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament. rushed so she could beat Daisuke Nakatas time which nobody else could beat 100 attempts 23 clears Stage 2 115 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 salmon ladder nobori rungs 3 salmon ladder kudari rungs 4 spider walk x 5 backstream 6 5 continuous hammers called hammer dodge 7 reverse conveyor 8 wall smoosh 40k 50k smash walls Competitors 2 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 8.4 seconds left 7 Daisuke Nakata 3. salmon ladder kudari. failed on 3rd rung 9 Jesse Labreck 4. spider walk x 12 Meagan Martin 2. salmon ladder nobori. failed on 4th rung 27 Clement Dumais 3. salmon ladder kudari. failed on 2nd rung 28 Nicolas Cerquant 1. chain reaction 42 Jun Sato 6. 5 continuous hammers 43 Hiromichi Sato 4. spider walk x 44 Kenji Takahashi 6. 5 continuous hammers 45 Chin Xiao Ling CLEAR 14.3 seconds left 60 Isabella Rositano 4. spider walk x 61 Olivia Vivian 2. salmon ladder nobori. failed on 5th rung 67 Harumi Oguri 2. salmon ladder nobori. failed on 2nd rung 75 Jonny Urzsuly 4. spider walk x 76 Timothy Shieff CLEAR 28.0 seconds left 79 Jonathan Morris 4. spider walk x 91 Kouji Hashimoto 3. salmon ladder kudari. failed on 1st rung. failed transition from salmon ladder nobori 92 Daisuke Miyazaki 7. reverse conveyor 94 Naoya Tajima 8. wall smoosh. time out 97 Joe Moravsky 4. spider walk x 98 Nicole Hibbert 4. spider walk x 99 Kim Magnus 7. reverse conveyor. time out 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 68.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 23 atttempts 4 clears Stage 3 200 seconds 1 flying bar cradles 2 sindwinder r kai 3 planet bridge 4 cliffhanger alley kai cliffhanger boards with ledges on them to 2 normal ledges to another 2 normal ledges then the curved ledge transfer than the transfer to the ultimate cliffhanger straight to vertical limit 5 vertical limit 6 pipe slider track version Competitors 2 Kazuhiko Akiyama 1. flying bar. fell on 2nd cradle 45 Chin Xiao Ling 2. sindwinder r kai 76 Timothy Shieff 1. flying bar. fell on 1st cradle 100 Hiroyo Shimada 4. cliffhanger alley. failed transition to normal ledges 4 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height: 95m 30 seconds 1 brick climb stage version 40m 2 steel climb 40m 3 rope climb 15m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance: Hiroyo Shimada